warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Muddynose
Muddynose was a compact dark brown tabby tom. Description Appearence :Muddynose's pelt is thick yet short, perfect for Leaf-bares and Green-Leafs. His fur is soft in texture, and always well-groomed, though it often looks a bit ruffled. It's a dark brown and color, with darker stripes that appear to be a jet-black color. Muddynose's rear right paw is a snow-white color, and that's all of the white that's on him. It's very uncommon for Muddynose to get parasites such as fleas, since he keeps himself clean. His sleek pelt clings closely to his body, revealing his muscular shape. There's a bit of fur between Muddynose's paws, since he's adapted to constantly walking through snow in the WinterClan territory. :His ears are average sized for a cat, and Muddynose has long, black whiskers. His nose and ears (inside) are a pale pink-gray color. His strong, thick paw pads are jet-black, just like the patch around his eye. Muddynose's legs are surprisingly long and lengthy in height, but are muscular and strong, made for running and climbing. He has a muscular body, often fit from running and battling when if occasionally happens. He's a larger cat, giving him an intimidating appearance, and shoulder-blades are strong and fairly large, showing from underneath his thick pelt. His chest is wide and broad, giving him a "mighty" appearance. Muddynose's jaw is large and strong, making him look "manly" and strong. His paws are massive, explaining his large size, and deliver hard blows to a cat. His head is finely shaped, and he looks quite handsome in the face. He has a notable scar on his shoulder that he received from his brother as an Apprentice when the two were "training". Muddynose's bone-structure is strong and sturdy with an average thickness. Yet his lungs are large and powerful, showing underneath his pelt. Muddynose's eyes are a bright, brilliant ruby-red, quite odd for a cat, but this happens to be a birth defect, but this doesn't mess-up his vision what-so-ever. The skin underneath Muddynose's pelt is a pale gray, but it isn't visible under his pelt, due to its thickness. His muzzle is quite broad, sitting on Muddynose's face quite well. :Muddynose's teeth are sharp and are a white-yellow color. They aren't too long, but are slowly, very very slowly, dulling down as he ages. His claws are fairly long, and remain thorn-sharp, since he sharpens them often. These weapons make him a strong battler and hunter. Muddynose stands with his legs fairly wide-spread (pretty much parallel with his shoulders, but a bit farther out), making him look tough and strong, and with his tail parallel with the ground. His eyes are often narrowed, and his head high, but not too high. Character :Muddynose is can be considered "motherly", but not in a feminine way. He's caring to younger cats and those he trusts, and is saw as a sweet cat by his friends. He can be soft on younger kits, but only if they behave correctly, if they're cruel, he treats them the same. He'll take others under his wing, but only if they're trust-worthy, and only if his family approves. Muddynose's very loving to his mate and his family, but not-so much to his Clanmates, though he does care for them dearly. He does consider his Clan another family, but he still doesn't act as close to them as he is to his family. He is also one to hold a grudge, having a vast memory, so he will be sure to remember it. :Being motherly, Muddynose's very loyal to those he loves and cares for. Thus, Muddynose can be very cold to outsiders until they prove themselves. Once they prove themselves, Muddynose will welcome them in with open arms. He'll stand up for his family, no matter the consequences, and no matter how harsh the opponent will be. Being loyal, Muddynose is extremely fierce in battle, so fierce, it's terrifying. He'll kill a cat to make sure his mate, kits, mother, and father are safe, and can be the same to close friends, but usually only family. Muddynose's will stand by a friend (or family member)'s side no matter what they go through, but if they end up being a bad cat, Muddynose will turn on them. He'll never leave WinterClan, only if Paletooth does, to him, where she goes, he goes. :Muddynose's a pretty brave and bold cat, standing up to any challenge, unless it risks his family or friends. He'll defy any cat he doesn't trust, and will make sure every cat hears. Muddynose will fight any battle, and again, as long as it doesn't risk his family. If a cat messes with a family member of his, Muddynose will be sure to intervene, and it will most likely not end peacefully. When something's on Muddynose's mind, he is sure to make sure others know it. Abilities :Muddynose is a powerful and talented battler, being a muscular and strong tom. He's loyal, so Muddynose always has something to fight for, that thing being his family (or sometimes his Clan). His sharp claws are used as a great weapon in battle, easily drawing blood and stripping cats of fur. His fangs, being sharp, give him a good grip on a cat's paw, tail, fur, or scruff when battling, and like his claws, can draw blood fairly easily. His thick fur make it harder for cats to reach his skin, but it is short. He trained hard as an apprentice, and Muddynose also has experience from fighting with his brother, so Muddynose knows a lot about battling and knows plenty moves. Being large, he's intimidating, so if he doesn't want to fight, Muddynose has a good chance of scaring cats off with his muscular and large appearance. :Muddynose is also a talented tree-climber, but only on trees that have great gaps between the branches, being a tall cat. His sharp claws are stronger, so they don't break easily, allowing him to take his time has he struggles into trees. He's fit, so he is a flexible cat, so bending and twisting in between trees is fairly easy for Muddynose . He's not the best at tree-climbing, but he isn't totally average, since he can break branches with his heavier weight. Life Kithood :Muddynose was born to two WinterClan warriors, Irisfrost and [[Talonclaw, along with his littermates: Leafface and Snowbreeze. The litter of three was born during the Battle for the stolen kits along with a litter consisting of the children of Smokefeather and Wildheart. Muddykit was a favored kitten, but often overlooked by his fellow kits within the nursery. He did, however, take a quick liking to Palekit. :When he was apprenticed, his brother often kept him away from the little black she-cat, but she grew sick of Leafpaw's attitude. Muddypaw and Palepaw began to hang out more and more, until a feeling of romance began to blossom between the two. Outside of relationship with Palepaw, Muddypaw spent most of his time training hard. Adulthood :As warriors, Paletooth and Muddynose became an amiable couple. The tom was noted for being particularly loyal to his Clan and defensive of his leader, Guppystar. After a while, he earned the respect of an esteemed warrior, Applewhisker. Around the end of their time, Muddynose and Paletooth had a single litter, with only a single child surviving: Shadepaw. Before their son became a warrior, Paletooth and Muddynose died together in the medicine cat den from whitecough. Cameos * Battle for the stolen kits Pedigree : Relationships Family Irisfrost & Talonclaw: :Muddynose has a strong bond with both of his parents, though it may be a bit stronger with his mother due to his father's death. Since Leafkit was constantly hanging out with Palekit, Gemkit rarely had other kits to hang out with, so he was often with his parents. Muddynose will always love his mother and father, since it's a natural thing to him. He's thankful that his parents raised him to be a good cat, and is thankful to have known both of his parents. Muddynose's parents will always have a place in his heart, and is happy with every moment he spends with him, even if they're sad and upsetting. Leafface: : Snowbreeze: :Muddynose only interacted with his sister once or twice as kits, so barely knows her. When he has seen her, she was always acting vicious and murderous, often giving others evil looks. Thus, Muddynose thinks twice before talking with his sister, so he doesn't even look at her. Truthfully, Muddynose does wish to know his sibling, but clearly, she isn't then nicest cat. Love Interests Paletooth: :The only she-cat he's ever cared for (not including his mother), his very own mate. He'd die for Paletooth any day. Muddynose knows that the day she dies is the day he'll die, and if she dies, Muddynose will be next to her side. Muddynose has always been interested in kits, and wonders everyday if having kits with Muddynose is worth it. He worries if she'll have complications with giving birth, and if it was between her and kits, he'd choose her. The couple is inseparable, nothing can keep him away from his mate when she's in trouble. Muddynose would even choose his own Clan over Paletooth, since she is his best friend. Though she's pretty, Muddynose doesn't care all that much for his mate's look, he just loves her in general, from her personality, to her soul. Friends Paletooth: :Not only is Paletooth Muddynose's mate, but she is also his best friend. They occasionally played as kits when Leafface didn't butt in. Muddynose will always have a strong bond with his mate, though they broke up once. Muddynose feels that Paletooth is the only cat who truly understands him, and feels as if he's known her forever. Muddynose pretty much knows everything about his mate, and she knows everything about him. Muddynose feels that he has no secrets hidden from Paletooth, which pleases him. Muddynose trusts his mate greatly, and trusts her with his own life, since she is his best friend. Muddynose's loyalty to Paletooth is great, so great that it's very shocking. When he's feeling down, Muddynose explains everything to Paletooth, and she comforts him, so he is always there for her. Nothing can separate Muddynose from his best friend, not even the Dark Forest. Applewhisker: :Muddynose isn't all that close with Applewhisker, but he still considers her a friend. He considers her an equal because of her loyalty, and sees a bit of himself in her, though they aren't related. He admires her for her bravery and loyalty, but has no feelings of love for Applewhisker what-so-ever. Muddynose does enjoy chatting with her occasionally, but doesn't enjoy her constant silence. Muddynose would like to get to know his fellow Clanmate, but not in too much depth, since he doesn't want anyone to think he's into her. Talonpaw: :Since he's never had a real brother, Muddynose has strong affection for his sibling. He can get annoyed of his hyperness, but thinks that Talonkit will become a true warrior once day. Muddynose feels honored to be a inspiration for his younger brother, and though he's a kit, he enjoys chatting with him. When he tries to get something off his chest, Muddynose will seek out his younger brother, but he never seems to pay attention, instead, he'll offer to take him on a patrol to get this thing out of his chest. This never seems to help, but it does ease his mind. Leafface: :As kits, Muddynose considered his brother a friend, occasionally. Though the two hate each other now, Muddynose still feels "connected" to his brother, no matter how much he hates him. Their friendship never lasted, so their were pretty much born as enemies. Muddynose no longer considers his brother a friend, he only considers Leafface a past friend. Enemies Leafgaze: :The brother who stabbed him in the back and stole the she-cat he loved at young age, Muddynose would happily kill this tom. Leafface was always cocky and full of himself, making Muddynose sick. He considers him disloyal and unforgiving, and could never forgive Leafface for leaving Paletooth to be nearly killed when rogues attacked her. Quotes : Ceremonies " Images Life Image Character Pixels Gemcave.warrior.png|Warrior Trivia *He was originally named Gemcave. Category:Toms Category:WinterClan Cat